The Others
by Song of the Seas-1
Summary: Free from the war and threat of the Old Fire war, the people the Elementls have finally recive peace. But unknown to them, all of them, another enemy stirs and they willl need help. Will new allies be just the thing to fight back? T 'cuse i said
1. Intro

The Others: Intro

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you like this story; I have had this idea for a long time. I would suggest that you watch/read The Last Airbender before reading this or else you will be really confused. You have been told so please don't review saying things like, "Who's this Zuko guy?" or " What is an Avatar?" maybe saying, "How can someone "bend" something?" Don't forget that this is FICTION! Please R&R.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar/ The Last Airbender.**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D XD :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D**

The five nations have been at war for many years and many have been lost, but the war has past and there is peace. Zuko, has become Fire Lord Zuko, Aang has completed his Avatar training, and Katara has become a water bending master. There is another world of peoples that are unknown to the Avatar (Aang) of the elemental World. They call themselves The Others. Each one of these people can bend one of the elements, (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.) from when they are born. The Others are stronger, physically and mentally, than the Elementals. Only a few powerful Others can bend Future, Metal, Dreams, and Spirit. These benders are extremely wise, and are looked up to in society.

**Types of Benders:**

Shadow Benders: These people are known for their stealth and ability to hide. Shadow benders can create shadow items and elements (ex. tornadoes, tsunamis, storms etc.), and are very smart.

Time Benders: The time benders can see in to the future but cannot stop or prevent events happening. They can advise people in their decisions and are trained to be quick thinkers and to become if they are not already, resourceful. They can retain much information and events that they have seen.

Metal Benders: Metal benders can create metal from the ground, summon warships and weapons out of thin air, theses benders and also experts in plasma. They are the best crafts persons of their world and are very friendly.

Dream Benders: Dream benders can create and manipulate your dreams and even create images in your mind. These talented people can also intemperate dreams from the spirit world. Only people with extremely protected minds can resist the attack of the Dream benders.

Spirit Benders: In the world of the Others, there are people who can bend the spirits. These talented people can talk to the inhabitants of the spirit world at any time they wished. The Spirit benders can also hide people, animals, and items inside the Spirit world for safekeeping or for protection.

Tuurs: (pronounced: _toors_) These benders are the most powerful people of all the others. They can bend all the Elements, the future, Metal, Dream, and Spirit. Tuurs are highest in society and their powers are handed down from generations. The 4 Tuurs make up a counsel that advises the people of their world. Each Tuur also has a special power individually; it helps them do their work. They Tuurs are honest, hardworking, and loyal but are judgmental and hard to win their friendship.

**Regions of the Others:**

In the world of the Others there are four regions, the benders of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire live separately. In each region is a collection of Shadow, Future, Metal, Dream and Spirit benders. Every region had a Tuur and every Winter and Summer solstice; the leaders come together to discuss plans, problems and accomplishments. The regions have a very good relationship with other and very rarely have feuds. If there were a war between regions, it would be chaos.


	2. Chapter 1

Others: Chapter 1

_Nobody's POV:_

A cloaked figure appeared outside the gates of the Northern Water Tribe. Inside a bubble of water, earth, fire, and many different colored lights, the person raised its head so that it looked at the guards but kept its face hidden. They were obviously baffled. Who else could do that besides the Avatar? Then person in the sphere spoke,

"Open."

It was such a simple request, but one did not come barging into the Northern Water tribe city, unless it was a citizen or a person of importance going home or to a meeting. The guards didn't react though; no one could get inside without a special pass or a letter.

" I said to open the gates," the human form repeated, the voice was distinctively feminine.

"I would suggest for you to do as I say."

The sentry stood still. Unresponsive, unmoving.

"I could open this door if I wanted to. I have decided to be civil and a good guest, but that can change."

A faint chuckle could be heard from the guards now. Nobody could come in nor out without their consent. The strength of the gates had increased greatly, thanks to the Avatar.

"Sorry miss, but I cannot let strangers inside the city, all the citizens have been notified. A meeting is being held-" the man was cut off as the girl raised her hand.

Her cloak was swirling about her in the sphere, and two glowing ice blue eyes glared at the man. He was suspended in the air, about fifty feet up, not making a sound.

"Let. Me. In." she said slowly, stressing each word. The sphere was glowing brightly now only the Avatar could do that and she was defiantly NOT Aang.

"I, I'm really sorry but I can not. I am under strict orders from the Mistress of the Southern Water Tribe, to not let anyone in the great city. Its not our fault that we can't let you in." an anxious guard said, worried for his comrade.

The figure paused for a moment, and then let the guard she was holding down. Immediately, her eyes dimmed and the bubble slowed to a slow rotation.

Sighing she spoke, "Fine, I'll do it myself. Not like I need the practice anyways."

The person gestured one hand to the wall of ice, and the sphere moved up against the wall so the hand was touching it. One second passed and the Door came crashing down in little shards. The big ball of matter came floating near the ground, the disappeared completely into the air. Jumping down, she started to walk to the place where the meeting was held. One of the people on guard duty broke out of the trance that seemed to circle the benders,

"Hey, you aren't allowed in the city!" and he bended some water to fly right at her.

Right before it hit, the water stopped and flew right back at the man. Slowly turning, the man could see that intruder's eyes were glowing blue underneath her hood,

"Do you have a death wish? 'Cause I will be happy to oblige." Glaring at the bender spoke out against her.

All at once the guards on duty created a cage and flung it over to her. Holding up a pale hand, the girl quickly enlarged it and placed it around the men, who so foolishly had tried to ensnare her. Knocking out the first opposer, the cloaked person continued up the stairs and walked steadily into the palace.


	3. Chapter 2

The Others: Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, it's me, Song of the Seas! Sorry if the first chapter's A/N was a little harsh, I just wanted to get the message clear...so...enjoy this chapter.**

**-Song**

_Italic - Thinking_

**Disclaimer: You know that really, no one that writes on Fan fiction owns what ever category right?**

_Aang's POV:_

The meeting was boring. I much happened now that the war was over. Sure there was a few border skirmishes now and then but nothing serious. The Fire Lord was currently telling the counsel, (all the important people like the rulers, second in commands...etc.) about the population,

"So there are now currently-" Zuko stopped when everyone heard a shout, then a crash, and silence.

_What was that?_ The thought was on everyone's mind. Standing up quickly, I prepared myself for anything that would come bursting through the big oak and cedar doors. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others do the same. Another crash was heard, and then the doors flew open, air rushing past my face. The wind was strong and almost knocked me off my feet, using my powers, I tried to contain the wind, but it wouldn't stop.

_How queer, my powers have always worked. Why can't they be used now?_

Lucky for us, the wind stopped as fast as it came, only leaving a cluttered room in it's passing. Expecting a great army or a big general, I was surprised (along with everyone) to see a girl standing in the doorway. Straightening up as she walked forward, I wondered if she was good or bad.

" Who are you? State your name and business," said Zuko.

I sighed; he was always so formal and serious with people besides his friends.

The person stopped,

"Don't worry Zuko, I am perfectly harmless since where're allies."

Everyone looked confused.

" Um...we aren't, not yet at least. We don't even know you." I said.

This was an awkward situation.

" Well, Then I will have to get to know you. Please sit down, I promise I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." she replied.

The counsel gathered at the big table and sat.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

Katara spoke, " What is your name, age, race, and are you a bender?"

"My name is Astra, I am 16 years old. I am an Other and am the High Tuur, meaning power."

" What does an Other and High Tuur mean?" asked Iroh, Zuko's second in command.

"There is another world of people that are unknown to your Avatar (Aang) of the elemental World. We call ourselves The Others. Each one of these people can bend one of the elements, (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.) from the moment when they are born. The Others are stronger, physically and mentally, than the Elementals. Only a few powerful Others can bend Future, Metal, Dreams, and Spirit. These benders are extremely wise, and are looked up to in society." she paused to let it sink in, "A Turr is the most talented person in my are the most powerful people of all the Others. They can bend all the Elements, the future, Metal, Dream, and Spirit. Tuurs are highest in society and their powers are handed down from generations. The 4 Tuurs make up a counsel that advises the people of their world. Each Turr also has a special power individually; it helps them do their work. They Tuurs are honest; hardworking, and loyal but are judgmental and hard to win their friendship. A High Turr is the two most powerful Tuurs. I am the second, my father being the first."

"Do you have regions?" asked the Earth General said.

"Yes, we do." Astra said, "In the world of the Others there are four regions, the benders of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire live separately. In each region is a collection of Shadow, Future, Metal, Dream and Spirit benders. Every region had a Tuur and every Winter and Summer solstice; the leaders come together to discuss plans, problems and accomplishments. The regions have a very good relationship with other and very rarely have feuds. If there were a war between regions, it would be chaos. Any other questions?"

No one said anything, so I decided to speak,

"Why are you here then?"

Smiling, She answered, "Unfortunately, our Future benders foretold a great evil, creatures of the dark. They will try to destroy your world and if the succeed, they will move onto ours. It will happen in a few years."

"Why can't they stop it then?" I asked.

"Future benders can only see the future and advise. It comes in handy if you are up against a big army." she replied.

Fire Lord Zuko said, "Could you remove your hood?"

Astra answered, " I'm sorry, but a Tuur rarely removes her/his hood."

_Aang's POV:_

"So what do we do then?" he said.

"Well I came here to tell you and offer our service in the upcoming battle. Do you accept?" she said.

The counselor members huddled together and finally decided on an answer.

"Can you give us more time?" asked Xenn, the governor of the Southern Earth Tribe.

"Of course." she said.

_Aang's POV:_

_What did she do?_

She was there a second, then vanished. The Counsel burst into chatter,

"Where did she go?"

"How did that happen?"

"What do we do?"

"SILENCE!" hissed Zuko

That got everyone quiet.

"I say, that we should wait until it happens, and then make our decisions," he said.

There was a pause in the room, and then people all started to agree at once.

"Yes, that would be good a good choice!"

"I think that would work out."

'Lets get something to eat"

Sighing, I went out of the room and into my sleeping quarters.

**A/n: hi! I hope u r enjoying the story. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. I need 5 reviews to continue story, less and I will quit.**


End file.
